Batgirl
How Batgirl joined the Tourney After saving herself and a GCPD officer from the criminal Harry X, Barbara Gordon became Batgirl. Three years after being shot by the Joker, Barbara has recovered physically, but is psychologically troubled. Character Select Screen Animation Batgirl throws her Batarang at the camera and says "Think you're wearing 'em.". Special Attacks Batarang (Neutral) Batgirl throws one of her batarangs at her opponent. Smoke Bomb (Side) Batgirl throws a smoke bomb at her opponent. If it connects, it obscures the vision and messes up the controls for a few seconds. Grapple Gun (Up) Batgirl takes her grapple gun and shoots it upwards. Should it hit a platform edge, she will grapple to it. Leaping Shadow Kick (Down) Batgirl jumps up and does a flying back kick at her opponent. Bat Swarm (Hyper Smash) Batgirl throws a batarang at her opponent, which emits sonic waves that summons a swarm of bats to attack the opponent. After 6 seconds, Batgirl shuts the opponent up by doing a karate punch, knocking him/her away. High-Wire Act (Final Smash) Based on her Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Batgirl attaches her Batclaw to her opponent, pinning him/her in place. She then jumps on his/her back, firing her Batclaw into the sky, lifting both her and her opponent into the air. Finally, she lets go, sending him/her falling back to the ground, before slamming down onto his/her back with her heel blades, breaking her fall. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Batgirl tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "You're still black and blue.". #*Batgirl tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "Ha ha! This suit protects me from electrics, you can't break it!". (Yurimaru/Electivire victories only) #Batgirl pounds her fist into her palm while saying "You always this slow?". #Batgirl throws her Batarang and catches it saying "THIS is protection?!?!". Hidden Victory Pose Batgirl says "Didn't stand a chance." before firing her Batclaw into the sky and disappears. On-Screen Appearance Batgirl swings into the area with her Batclaws, then lands saying "You're about to get more than enough!". Special Quotes *I thought you were on our side! (When fighting Lee) *Shock me a new one! (When fighting Electivire or Yurimaru) *My piggy bank's broke. (When fighting Ganryu) *What?! EW! (When fighting Heihachi, Kazuya, Shin, Nina, Anna, Alisa, or Xiaoyu) *I'm the new knight of Gotham! (When fighting Nightmare) *You don't stand a chance! (When fighting Wesker or Natsu) Trivia *Batgirl shares her Japanese voice actress with Matt and Killer Frost. *Batgirl was originally going to use an original quote when she was selected and her intro quote from Injustice: Gods Among Us for her On-Screen Appearance, but since characters from Injustice are restricted to quotes from Injustice excluding special On-Screen Appearance quotes, the original quote was scrapped and replaced with "Think you're wearing 'em." and her Injustice: Gods Among Us Intro quote was scrapped and replaced with "You're about to have more than enough!". They have been recently been confirmed to be featured in the game, though she will only use them when they have the correct matchups. The original quote for when she was selected, which was "I'm the new knight of Gotham!", will now be used when fighting against Nightmare. In addition, the Injustice: Gods Among Us Intro quote, which was "You don't stand a chance!", will now be used when fighting against either Wesker or Natsu, who both say the same thing when those two characters are selected. *The rival of Batgirl is Yurimaru. Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Batman characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney